


Twists, turns and dandelions

by madsmurf



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark!Charles, Gen, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You shouldn't be afraid of me, Erik. We would make a lovely team. You and I. Just imagine it."</p><p>Erik can and that is what frightens him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twists, turns and dandelions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by ninemoons42's series Serial Killer Verse where Charles is a serial killer and Erik is the broken tattoo artist. It is lovely and you should all read it.
> 
> Anyhow, I loved the idea of Charles being a serial killer, that I wanted to try my hand at it and this is what I came up with.
> 
> With the title, well I thought it suited, even though dandelions aren't mentioned once during the fic.
> 
> Finally it was betaed by the lovely @neutralisation, this fic probably wouldn't read as well if it wasn't for her so I'm extremely grateful. Any mistakes you see are mine and mine alone.

_If you love me with all your heart/you'll spend everyday shinning your light my way_

"You _must_ admit," Charles says, "that this could be _very_ fun, if you’d let go of your silly morals" He holds the blade to the light, watching as the blood slides down it slowly.

Erik twists against the rope, determinedly not looking at Charles. "How could you say that? Innocent people have died because of you."

Charles looks away from his knife, cocks his head to the side and smiles. It sends chills down Erik's spine. Charles takes a step forward and Erik flinches.

"They were never innocent Erik, no one is ever innocent."

"Those children were, you couldn’t possibly say that they weren’t." Erik sucks in a shaky breath.

Charles laughs and Erik wants to be anywhere but here. He crouches down and tilts Erik's chin up with the tip of his knife. There is something in Charles’s eyes that frightens Erik to his very core. "Like I said, no one is ever innocent."

Erik holds in a scream as Charles drags the point up to Erik's cheek, never drawing blood. He freezes. Charles continues smiling as he draws meaningless symbols into Erik's skin.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me, Erik. We would make a lovely team. You and I. Just imagine it."

Erik can and that is what frightens him the most.

Charles moves forward and crouches down so that he is eye level to Erik. He places the knife down next to Erik's foot. Cupping Erik's face with his hands, and presses their foreheads together. Charles never once loses his smile.

"Erik," Charles says his name as though it is the most precious thing in the world "Join me."

Erik sucks in a breath. His hands tremble as he thinks over what he is going to say. "Charles."

Charles smiles. It doesn't reach his eyes and yet they seem to glow in the light. Erik knows that if he says the wrong thing, Charles will snap. Erik doesn't want to know what Charles will do when he does.

The knife moves across his skin, stopping at his throat. Charles presses it in, and Erik thinks for one wild moment that Charles is going to kill him - slice his throat and watch as his blood seeps across the floor, through Charles' fingers. He panics and jerks back, letting out a strangled whimper. He is shaking and he wants nothing more than to escape. Charles looks concerned, almost worried. When he reaches out and strokes Erik's cheek gently.

"Shhh. You're fine. There's no danger. See? I won’t harm you. I promise."

Charles' voice is soft, gentle, almost caring. His stops shaking. He slumps further down the wall, staring at Charles.

For a split second, he wonders about what had happened. What had caused Charles to fall so far, but he can't pinpoint the exact cause.

He can remember Charles turning and smiling at him, blood sliding down his face, eyes so blue it had almost seemed like they had glowed in the dim light. He remembers Raven lying at Charles's feet, surrounded by a pool of blood. He also remembers screaming. Then Charles had walked over and wrapped him in his arms, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

He knows now, that will never be true. Not ever.


End file.
